1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector used for high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,448 issued to Bright et al. on Jun. 15, 2004 discloses an SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) plug adapted for inserting into a receptacle having a latching tab. The SFP plug comprises a releasing mechanism having a pair of substantially parallel actuator arms extending longitudinally along a respective one of opposite side walls of the receptacle. Each of the arms comprises an outwardly extending releasing tab. When the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the latching tab resists against a side wall of the SFP plug. When the plug is extracted from the receptacle, the releasing tab outwardly depresses the latching tab and releases the latching tab to allow the extraction of the plug connector. Each arm defines a channel and has a compression spring received in the channel for providing restoring force to the releasing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,250 issued to Bruce Reed et al. on Dec. 18, 2007 discloses another electrical module assembly configured for latching with a receptacle assembly. The electrical module assembly comprises a releasing mechanism comprising a pair of parallel actuator arms. A torsion spring has two end portions respectively interconnected to the actuator arms to provide a return force.
In terms of elasticity or spring property of a torsion spring in above-mentioned releasing mechanism, it may be difficult to work with.
Hence, a plug connector having an improved releasing mechanism is desired.